


falling for you

by GalacticGoldfish



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Mild Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 01:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20592095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticGoldfish/pseuds/GalacticGoldfish
Summary: just a cute little fic requested by @/unmight on twitter! shamir & catherine are one of my favorite pairs.





	falling for you

The smell of smoke and blood filled Shamir's lungs. The battle was over but the aftermath was everywhere. Not that she was concerned about that. Stragglers were what her eyes were trained to find. At least normally that was what she was looking for. This time though her keen eye was trained on finding another target. One that she wasn't going to have to worry about cutting down if they were trying to run. Things had gotten hectic and she hadn't been able to keep an eye on her like she normally did... If history had repeated itself... No. she wouldn't think like that.

How hard could it be to find a giant blonde woman who shone like the sun on the battlefield anyways? Calming herself Shamir took to looking in the surrounding woods instead. Knowing Catherine it could have been just as likely that she ran off chasing after someone or something. At least that was what she was hoping. Her ears trained on the sound of something like grunting coming from a little bit deeper in. It was as good of a lead as anything. At least as far as she could see. Piles of dirt surrounding a hole in the earth let her know it was some sort of pitfall.

Knowing she was probably just going to see some sort of wild animal tucked down in there Shamir glanced over the edge to a surprise. Catherine attempting to jump out of an almost 8 foot deep hole. A wave of relief washed over her as she continued to peer down, amused at the sight of it all. Some things never changed. 

**"Looks like you could use a hand." **

Shamir speaking all of a sudden threw Catherine off mid jump, causing her to fall to the ground once more. With a good natured scowl she stared up at the other woman. 

**"You chose a fine time to show up, I suppose the battle is already over if you're here..."**

**"Have you been in there long?"**

**"Almost immediately after the battle started I ended up falling in here..."**

It was her own bad luck that she had decided to give chase to one of the enemy knights and fallen right into the trap. Where the enemy had gone she didn't know but she was sure that they would get theirs eventually. If they hadn't already. It was what she got for charging head on... Still she took the hand that Shamir offered, having to jump to grab it. Shamir grabbed the hand with both of hers, pulling as hard as she could while Catherine scrambled up the wall.

Only for it all to be in vain once they got face to face once more. So much relief in seeing that Catherine was unharmed Shamir leaned forward, pressing a kiss to her lips. Probably not the best plan as she was trying to pull her up out of an eight foot deep pit. Flustered Catherine lost her grip and fell backwards once more into the dirt filled hole. The pair of them couldn't help but laugh though at the situation. 

Drawing the attention of a few of their own soldiers who had come looking to find the source of the noises caused by Catherine's armor clanking about. Her fears set aside Shamir let them work to getting Catherine out of the pit. It would be good to get back to the monastery after all of this. Back home together. Once the war was over perhaps she really would make Catherine her wife. She really couldn't imagine anyone else by her side.


End file.
